Tsuki
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Secuela de Un rayo de Luna. Tsuki canta, Hokuto es universitaria, ambas son una y son distintas ¿Podrá Touya escuchar la canción de Tsuki y el corazón de Hokuto? TouyaxOC DESCONTINUADO
1. Prólogo: Ego

Hola! Aquí comienza la secuela de Tsuki solo que aún no empieza oficialmente la historia. Aquí resolveremos lo que quedó pendiente en Un rayo de Luna  
NOTA- A los que no hayan leído Un rayo de Luna, esta historia es secuela de aquella, se recomiendo leerla antes de empezar con esta

Prólogo- Ego

No fue sino hasta mucho tiempo después, unas semanas tal vez, que Clow Reed, quien ahora llevaba el nombre de Eriol Hiragizawa, declarara finalmente sus intenciones y motivos, la razón del Juicio Final y de todos los sucesos que se habían iniciado el día en que Hikari Saki llegó a Tomoeda.

El antiguo hechicero estaba absolutamente seguro de que no saldría bien librado de lo que estaba por ocurrir, de lo que estaba por decir. Para evitarse peores contratiempos, organizó la reunión explicativa en la misma casa de Yukito Tsukishiro. A tal reunión se presentaron, además de los implicados guardianes del libro Sakura, la dueña de las cartas, el chino descendiente del mago Clow, y las dos criaturas creadas por su reencarnación.

Se reunieron en la ya mencionada casa, sentados todos en la sala tomando té. El Juez de la Luna era el único que se mantenía de pie, recargado en un muro como acostumbraba hacerlo, con esa expresión seria que tanto lo caracaterizaba.

-Entonces ¿qué tienes que decir en tu defensa, Clow?- preguntó Luna, la joven guardiana de la Estrella, en un tono medio de broma, pero una profunda seriedad en sus bellos ojos de plata. Ya conocía bien los juegos de Clow, y no le sorprendería que este fuese uno de ellos, aunque uno bastante cruel, pero podría ser.

-Nada en mi defensa, pero sí algo que explique todo lo que ha pasado- replicó el mago con el sentido del humor tan crudo que todos le conocían, y la sonrisa serena que jamás se había borrado de su rostro, ni en su anterior vida ni en esta.

-Sería bueno escucharlo- como siempre, Yue con sus frías indirectas, pero siempre directo al punto, a lo importante. No era de esas personas que se daban de rodeos ni le gustaba que los demás lo hicieran.

Eriol suspiró y pasó su vista de Yue a Luna, a Cerberus, a Ruby Moon, a Spinel Sun, a su creación. No pudo evitar sentirlo de nuevo, eso que lo había movido a herir a tanta gente, a causar tantos desastres, a molestar a tantas personas: su Ego. –Fue todo por... mi propio ego- dijo finalmente, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos. –Ustedes saben bien, que la creación de vida está reservada exclusivamente a Dios. Aquel que desafía esa ley, será castigado, dicen los religiosos. Siendo así ¿cómo pudo un mago, un ser humano, crear una especie de vida tan perfecta?- miró con satisfacción a los primeros tres guardianes –Debe tener alguna falla, pensé al crearlos a ustedes. Y entonces me dije: "Pude crear vida, pero ¿tendrán sentimientos como los humanos?" y como respondiendo a mi pregunta, los vi a ustedes –señaló a Yue y Luna con la mirada –Y pensé que había desafiado al mismo Dios, a la evolución y a todas las leyes de la creación. Pero me pareció algo... tan increíble. Fue entonces que me pregunté si esas emociones que ustedes manifestaban no serían respuesta a alguna "programación" por así decirlo. Después de todo, los dos son de la misma especie, y son como hermanos. Pensé que ese amor que se manifestaban era una reacción lógica a su sola existencia y que en realidad no era "amor" en la definición que se le da como sentimiento humano- prosiguió serenamente –Así que decidí... ponerlos a prueba-

Las exclamaciones de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar por parte de todos los presentes. Inclusive Yue quebró su expresión de calma, y en cambio abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, como si no quisiera creer las palabras que escuchaba de aquel en quien alguna vez había confiado. -¿Qué clase de prueba?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su sorpresa.

-Dicen que el verdadero amor es capaz de sobrevivir el tiempo y la distancia, que quienes en verdad se aman sabrán perdonarse hasta el más horrendo error, sin importar cuál sea. Dicen que el verdadero amor no muere aunque quienes se aman lo hagan. Eso... fue lo que quise probar. Quise asegurarme de que en verdad había creado seres perfectos, casi tanto como los mismos humanos. Y me sorprendieron. Así que... hasta aquí termina todo lo referente a mí. Pasaron la prueba- dijo simplemente, como si de cualquier cosa se tratara

-¿Una... prueba?- musitó Yue incrédulo. Así que todo había sido un maldito juego, una diversión para Clow, una forma de hacerlo sentir bien -¡¿Una prueba?!- sí, finalmente Eriol había logrado despertar la furia de Yue. Estaba MUY enojado -¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo así y estar tan tranquilo?!- hubiera golpeado al chico si cierta jovencita no lo hubiese detenido por el codo.

-Tranquilo... –le susurró dulcemente. Sin duda, había algo en esa chica que hacía que Yue perdiera la razón y cualquier asomo de sentido común. Sin decir palabra alguna se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Ella lo siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. –Yue... relájate- le dijo tocando su mejilla con suavidad y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios.

-No me pidas... que me calme- replicó él ligeramente sonrojado. No cabía duda, ella sí que lo hacía olvidar hasta quién era con tal de recibir uno de sus dulces e inocentes besos –Él nos usó todo el tiempo, él mismo lo dijo. Sólo... se divertía a nuestra costa- musitó temblando de rabia.

Ella no le repeló más, lo abrazó cariñosamente y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado, dándole oportunidad de corresponderle con cierta fogosidad –Tampoco se trata de que te desquites conmigo- le reclamó riendo. Otra cualidad de Luna, era al parecer, el único ser vivo o no vivo capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa al Juez, y en esta ocasión lo consiguió de nueva cuenta.

Y mientras tanto, en la sala se demostraba que Yue no era el único indignado por la situación.

-Fuiste muy cruel Eriol. Casi siempre estoy de acuerdo contigo pero esta vez te pasaste- le reprochó Ruby Moon. Cierto, su lazo con Eriol como creador era muy profundo, pero Luna era casi su hermana, probablemente su mejor amiga, y la persona más ligada a ella, y no perdonaría a Eriol tan fácilmente

-No puedo creer que hayas armado todo esto por una pequeñez como esa. Eres la peor de todas las personas, Clow- reclamó Kero igualmente molesto, puesto que aquel desastre también había terminado por afectarlo a él, ganándose el odio de Yue, entre otras molestias que no vale la pena enumerar.

En fin, ya todo estaba claro, y aunque a Eriol le tomó tiempo que le perdonaran sus travesuras, al fin la paz había alcanzado al condado de Tomoeda. Se trataba de una paz que les duraría al menos un año o dos, en cuanto a magia se refiere. Sin embargo, no hubo tanta paz para otra persona, ajena a toda magia en cierta forma. Y es de eso que trata la historia que está por contarse

CONTINUARÁ

Bueno este es un super prólogo para aclarar lo que quedó pendiente de Un rayo de Luna epero les haya gustado


	2. Introducción: Canción 1: Faith

Hola! Ya que subí el primer capítulo de la versión en inglés de Un rayo de Luna empecemos con mi primera secuela QUE EMOCIOOOOOOOON!!!!! Bueno gran parte de esto es un songfic y el protagonista es Touya. Espero les guste

Tsuki  
**Introducción**

**Canción 1 _Faith_**

Mucha gente vino a verme hoy. Mucha. Al menos puedo ver treinta o cuarenta personas. Es un nuevo récord. Está bien, haré lo que piden. Cantaré con toda mi alma, aunque ellos nunca se dan cuenta si me esfuerzo no, si lo siento o no, ellos solo me oyen cantar.

Hitori de aruite yukou... (Camino sola)

Ano hi kimeta koto wo (pero no me arrepiento)

Mou kuyande wa nai (de las cosas que decidí ese día)

Setsunaku itamu toki mo aru (por momentos, el dolor se hace más grande)

Though I'm still in love (aunque sigo enamorada)

Mayoi wa shinai (no retrocederé en el camino que llevo)

Moshimo kono saki ni (si de alguna forma, esta vez)

Kibou toiu (una luz llamada esperanza)

Hikari ga aru no naraba (pudiera aparecer)

Deaeta koto ga, kitto (entonces de seguro podríamos estar juntos)

Ikite yuku tsuyosa ni naru (y obtendría la fuerza que necesito para vivir)

Aishita hibi aisareta toki (esos días de amor, esos días en que me amabas)

Ano nukumori wa kie nai (su calor aún no se ha ido)

I can't say anything to you (no puedo decirte nada)

Donna kotoba mo (no importa cuáles puedan ser las palabras)

Subete wo tsutae kire nai kara (yo simplemente no puedo decirte todo)

Aitakute mo ae nai yoru wa (en las noches en que no puedo estar contigo, aunque quiera)

Nemure nai heya ni dakare (descanso en mi habitación, abrazándome a mí misma sin dormir)

I still believe in love mou ichido (aún creo en el amor, así que una vez más)

Akirame nai de shinjiru koto ga (creeré, y no me rendiré porque tengo)

Faith in my future (Fe en mi futuro)

Show me the way (muéstrame el camino)

To the days of yesterday (a los días del ayer)

Nagedashite shimaeba (si son cosas que se pueden tirar a un lado)

Tayasui koto dakedo (entonces son solo cosas simples)

Kono wagamama wo (esta clase de egoísmo)

Uketomete kureta yasashisa ni (la contestaste con ternura)

Kotaetai kara (porque necesitaba una respuesta)

Hitonami no naka de (atrapada en un montón de gente)

Yurarete mo nao (me estremezco, y aún así)

Kawara nai mono ga aru (hay algunas cosas que no cambian)

Tachi domaru tabi ni yomigaeru (así que cuando me detengo a mí misma, vuelvo a nacer)

Ano yume ga shirushi dakara (porque mis sueños me dan la prueba que necesito)

Akireru hodo arifurete yuku (aunque está libertad sea sorprendente)

Tayori nai kono jiyuu ni (o mundana, sé que no puedo confiar en ella)

Don't make it fade away to be (no la hagas desaparecer para ser)

Nagasare naide (llevada lejos)

Kokoro wo tsunaide yuku kara (porque está conectada a mi corazón)

Aitakute mo ae nai yoru wa (en las noches que no puedo estar contigo, aunque quiero)

Anata no koe ga kikitai (puedo escuchar tu voz)

I do believe in love hanarete mo (Yo sí creo en el amor, así que no lo dejaré ir)

Tsutsumareteru to shinjiru koto ga (y me aferraré a las cosas que creo porque tengo)

Faith in my future (fe en mi futuro)

Akirame nai de shinjiru koto ga (creeré y no me rendiré porque tengo)

Faith in my future (fe en mi futuro)

Ha terminado el concierto y todos se han ido. Lo mismo de siempre. Vienen a mí para que les cante, para deleitar sus oídos. Luego se van. Se ahorrarían dinero si se compraran un reproductor de CD's, pero entonces a mí me iría mal, así que me conformo. Aunque siempre esté sola, igual que ahora, con la única compañía de una vieja foto, un árbol de durazno en mi ventana, y un conejo de peluche en mi cama. Sólo ellos me escuchan, sólo ellos me entienden, sólo ellos me conocen. Sólo ellos saben que aunque le cante al amor, nunca he creído en él. Soy Tsuki, mi símbolo es la Luna, mi voz es mi alma, mi canción es mi mentira.

¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Hokuto Aida, así me llaman en la escuela. Pero al momento de subir al escenario me llaman Tsuki. Pasan cosas raras cuando llego al escenario. Siento que soy una persona diferente. Mientras Hokuto es alegre y bastante torpe, debo decir, al momento de convertirme en Tsuki siento un rencor terrible hacia todos, es extraño. A veces me da miedo y quiero dejar de cantar, temo que Tsuki termine devorándome, pero... si dejara de cantar, no podría pagar mis estudios.

Hablemos un poco más de Hokuto, de mí cuando estoy en la escuela. Tengo 19 años. Mis padres murieron cuando ingresé a la preparatoria. El auto se quedó sin frenos y cayó de un barranco. En este momento acabo de ingresar a la Universidad, estoy estudiando Música. Mi don es la voz, todos dicen que canto precioso, aunque a mí no me lo parece tanto. Vivo sola en una casa que era de mis abuelos, está en las afueras de Tomoeda. Voy en bicicleta a la universidad. ¿Amigos? No, no tengo tiempo, estoy muy ocupada estudiando. ¿Novio¡Menos! Aunque... hace como un año conocí a un chico... como cuatro o cinco años mayor que yo. Era muy guapo. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba? Kinomoto. Touya Kinomoto. Creo que también está en la Universidad, aunque ya debe haber terminado la carrera. Me gustaría verlo de nuevo, aunque en este mundo tan grande... Las posibilidades son una en mil.

¡Pero vaya! Ya les dije todo sobre mi vida y no saben ni cómo soy físicamente. Bueno, el cabello lo tengo color castaño oscuro y muy corto, apenas llega hasta mis hombros. Mis ojos son verdes y tengo la piel como entre clara y oscura. Soy bastante bajita y delgada. Me gustan los mariscos, detesto los fideos. Mi color favorito es el verde. Me gusta cantar. La jardinería es mi pasatiempo favorito. Creo que... creo que ya no hay nada que decir sobre mí.

Bueno, es todo lo que se me ocurre ahora. Es hora del concierto, es hora, de cantar. Es hora de dejar de ser Hokuto Aida y convertirme en Tsuki. Es hora de entregar mi alma, mi voz, a todas esas personas que no me conocen, que no se preocupan por cómo me siento. ¿Ven lo que sucede? En cuanto piso el escenario dejo de ser Hokuto y me convierto en Tsuki, y dejo de ser una chica alegre y relajada y me vuelvo fría e insensible. Esta soy yo, estas son mis dos caras.

De día soy Hokuto, mi música es mi vida y mi vida es mi música. De noche soy Tsuki, mi símbolo es la Luna, mi voz es mi alma, mi canción es mi mentira.

CONTINUARÁ

La canción _Faith_ la canta Yuna Ito, una japonesa que interpreta a Reira en la película de NANA. Canta muy bien, les recomiendo que la oigan

Bueno, esta introducción fue un poco tétrica es para introducir a la protagonista de esta historia. Espero les haya gustado y me dejen reviews


	3. C1: Canción 2: I remember you

Ya tenia ganas de escribir je… espero les guste. Y grax por sus reviews Por cierto, la canción de este cap se llama I remember you y la canta YUI es muy bonita aunque la letra es triste.

Un último favor, lean las canciones, tienen mucho que ver con lo que pasa en la historia. Yo sé que muchos de ustedes no saben japonés (me incluyo) pero me esfuerzo mucho para encontrar una canción que quede con el contenido del capítulo, por eso plis leanlas me cuesta mucho encontrar una traducción al ingles y luego traducirlo al español (en serio es difícil) Un ultimo comentario, en youtube encuentran todas las canciones que les mencione aquí, traten de oirlas mientras leen, asi es mas facil leer una cancion

**Capítulo 1**

_**Canción 2**_

**I remember you**

Otro día más en la escuela. Tengo que echarle ganas para lograr mis metas. Han terminado apenas las vacaciones. Hoy es mi primer día como universitaria. ¡¡Estoy muy nerviosa!! Me pregunto cómo serán las personas. No me di cuenta de en qué momento llegué ¡Wow! El edificio de la Universidad Touwa es enorme y está repleto de universitarios (obvio, es una Universidad, dios ¿qué ideas hay en mi cabeza?) Todo se ven tan geniales. Jamás podría compararme con ellos. Pero no vine a ser genial, vine a estudiar, y eso es lo que haré.

Oh, al parecer tengo pocas clases hoy, ¡genial! Podré descansar y adaptarme a la Universidad. Así no me perderé ¡Súper!

-Disculpa, ¿eres nueva?-

¿Eh? ¿Quién es? Es una chica, muy guapa. Creo que está en el tercer semestre. Tiene el cabello muy negro y la piel muy blanca y los ojos muy azules y un cuerpo de super modelo. Atrás de ella hay otras tres personas, una chica y dos chicos. La otra chica también es muy bonita, tiene el cabello castaño y los ojos marrones y su piel es un poco menos pálida, es alta igual que la primera, y tiene el mismo cuerpo de super modelo. Los chicos también son guapos. Uno tiene el cabello gris y los ojos marrones y es muy blanco, es alto y atlético, el otro… ¡espera! Lo he visto antes. Su cabello es castaño oscuro y sus ojos también. Sí, lo recuerdo…

_I remember you_

-Me llamo Kinomoto Touya.

_I remember you_

Sí ¡es él! Es Kinomoto-san, el chico que me ayudó un día que salí de la preparatoria y se me cayeron los papeles. ¡Imposible! ¡Estoy en la misma Universidad que él! Ahora que lo recuerdo, él mismo me lo dijo

_I remember you_

-Estoy en la Universidad Touwa.

_I remember you_

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Porqué me pongo tan nerviosa? Seguro ni se acuerda de mí ¡Ah!

-¿Aida?- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Kinomoto-san se acuerda de mí?! ¡KYAAAAAA! ¿Qué hago, qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

-¿Touya-kun, conoces a la niña?- pregunta la chica de cabello negro -¿Cómo te llamas? Me pareces familiar-

-A-a-aida Hokuto-

-¿Es amiga tuya To-ya?- pregunta el de cabellos grises acercándose a mí con interés. Oh Dios mío, ¡Qué vergüenza! Kinomoto-san es en verdad muy guapo pero… ¡ay! ¿Qué debo decir?

-Nos vimos alguna vez… cuando iba de camino al trabajo- dice Kinomoto. ¡Si se acuerda! ¡AAAAHHH!! Intento huir pero ¿qué? Los amigos de Kinomoto se están presentando al parecer. "Tsukishiro Yukito" es el de cabellos grises "Saki Hikari" es la que se acercó a mí primero y "Akizuki Nakuru" es la chica castaña. ¿Eh? ¿Qué si quiero comer con ellos? Bueno, sí me gustaría ah… ¿podría decirles que no si se han portado bien conmigo? Está bien, lo acepto, sería genial comer con estos chicos que son tan _cool_. Dicen que nos veamos en el receso en la cafetería. No sé si asistir. Ah… pero ya quedamos, no puedo defraudarlos, aunque probablemente ni se den cuenta. ¿Eh? ¿A dónde fueron? Seguro se fueron a clases, ah sí, los oí decir "nos vemos". Bueno, iré a vagabundear y conocer la escuela.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Ya es hora del descanso? ¡¡No!! Lo olvidé ¡Qué despistada soy! Debo ir a encontrarme con Kinomoto-senpai y los otros superiores. ¡Tengo que apurarme! ¿Se enojarán conmigo por llegar tarde? ¡Ahí están! Parece que apenas están llegando.

-Hokuto-chan, sí viniste- dice Saki-senpai con una enorme sonrisa –Vente- me jala del brazo y yo no sé negarme. Me llevan al patio trasero, hay muchos árboles y pasto. A un lado está la secundaria, separada por una reja. No hay mucha gente aquí.

-¡Hermano!- es la voz de una niña desde la secundaria. Qué bonita es, tiene su cabello marrón y sus ojos verdes. -¡Yukito, Hikari-chan y Nakuru-chan!- grita y los cuatro van hacia la reja para saludarla

-¡Hola Sakura-chan!- gritan Saki-senpai y Akizuki-senpai con muchísima emoción –Mira, es Hokuto-chan, está en primer semestre. Sakura-chan es la hermana de Touya-kun- ¿Eh? ¿Hermana de Kinomoto-senpai? ¡¡Ah!! ¿En qué lío me metí

-Mucho gusto Hokuto-chan- hace una reverencia. Detrás de ella hay otros tres niños, uno de cabello marrón y ojos castaños que mira protectoramente a Sakura-chan, una niña de cabello negro y ojos grises, y a su lado un niño de cabello azul marino y ojos añiles con un porte europeo muy galante para ser un niño de secundaria

-Ah m-m-mucho gusto, Sakura-chan- ¡Esto va demasiado rápido para mí! ¡¡AHH!! Ahora me presenta a sus amigos "Hiragizawa Eriol" el chico con aire europeo "Daidouji Tomoyo" la niña de cabello negro ¿Daidouji? ¿No es de la compañía de juguetes? Sin duda son gente muy importante, "Li Syaoran" el de cabello castaño, creo que es novio de Sakura-chan. Un momento ¿Li? Alguna vez fui a China, son muy famosos ¡¡Ah!! ¡¿Porqué y cómo me he involucrada con gente tan genial y amable?! Están comiendo todos juntos y charlan y se ríen ¡Ah! Me siento sobrada en este lugar. Si me voy es probable que ni lo noten. Sí, me iré, eso haré

-¿Necesitas algo?- ¡Kinomoto-senpai! Se dio cuenta de que me iba ¿Porqué a mí? -¿Te molesta estar aquí?-

¡¡NO!! ¡Claro que no me molesta! Pero siento que sobro entre tanta gente maravillosa ¡Ay de mí! –No, para nada-

¡Ah! ¡El día se fue muy rápido! Las clases fueron muy fáciles. Creo que ya me estoy calmando. Qué día más agitado. Encima, hoy me toca concierto. Creo que reencontrarme con Kinomoto-senpai me inspiró en una nueva canción pero ¡Ay! Me pongo roja al pensar en Kinomoto-senpai.

_I remember you_

-Nos vemos mañana Aida-

_I remember you_

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan gentil? Mejor me voy. Tal vez Tsuki no se altere por Kinomoto-senpai. Sí, ella es fuerte, seguro que no le afectará en nada

Otro día más, otro concierto más en el Moonray Bar. Pero la canción de hoy es nueva, no sé porqué Hokuto eligió esta canción, es cursi como las demás, pero en fin, yo sólo canto, y recibo lo que gane el negocio de ese viejo pervertido. ¡Agh! Estás malditas luces, cómo las odio. ¿Eh? ¿Quiénes son ellos? Es el chico que Hokuto vio hoy ese tal Kinomoto y sus amigos. Probablemente no la reconocerán, así que no tengo porqué preocuparme. Bueno, hora de salir a escena

Kaze wa mou tumetai keredo (el viento en mi cara es tan frío)  
Natukashii sora no nioi ga shitanda (pero me recuerda el cielo cuando estábamos juntos)  
Hoomu kara umi ga mieru (todavía puedo ver el océano desde mi casa)  
Kono basho de kimi wo sagashiteru (Estoy mirando y esperando por ti)

Kisetsu hazureno saafu boodo ni (Los días han cambiado y se han ido)  
Ano natu wa kitto ikiteru (pero nuestro verano sigue aquí en mi tabla de surf)  
Taiyou wa zutto oboete ita hazusa (recuerdo el sol de entonces como si fuera ayer)  
Nee, kikoeteru? (Ne, aún puedo oír tu voz)

Namida wo misenai tte kimi wa sou itte (Me dijiste "no llores")  
Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta (nos despedimos silenciosamente)  
Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta (No dijimos palabras: nuestras manos lo hicieron por nosotros)  
Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you (Tú te desvaneciste en el atardecer, pero yo te recuerdo)

Sabita gitaa kakaeru tabi ni (Cada vez que sostengo tu vieja guitarra)  
Ano uta ga mune no oku wo tsukamu kedo (siento nuestra canción golpeando en mi corazón)  
Ima mo mada saenai hibi ( los días parecen tan nublados ahora)  
Kono basho de boku wa sugoshiteru (Pasando uno detrás de otro)

Dakedo omounda "Dare ka no tame ni (Pero recuerdo que pensé )  
Kitto bokura wa ikiteru" ("sé que estamos viviendo para alguien")  
Taiyou ga kitto oshiete kureta nda (Sí, el sol me dijo eso)  
Nee, kikoeteru (Ne, aún puedo escucharte)

Namida wo misenai tte kimi wa sou itte (Me dijiste "no llores")  
Bokutachi wa futari te wo futta (nos despedimos silenciosamente)  
Sayonara wa iwanai dakara te wo futta (No dijimos palabras: nuestras manos lo hicieron por nosotros)  
Yuuyake ni kieta I remember you (Tú te desvaneciste en el atardecer, pero yo te recuerdo)

Arekara no boku wa (Desde ese día)  
Aikawarazu dakedo (No he cambiado en nada)  
Hon no sukoshi jishin ga arunda yeah yeah yeah (pero mi confianza se ha ido lejos yeah yeah yeah)Namida wo koraeteru yakusoku dakara (Trato de soportar mis lágrimas como una promesa)  
Dare yori mo tsuyoku narana kucha (Para ser fuerte y soportar cualquier cosa)  
Sayonara wa iwanai datte me wo tojite (No diré adiós porque si cierro mis ojos)  
Suguni aeru I remember you (sé que nos encontraremos pronto porque yo te recuerdo)

Ya terminé otra vez. Hoy no tenía muchas ganas de cantar, pero en fin, cantar es igual a escuela, no cantar es igual a no dinero para la Universidad. ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tocan a la puerta? Qué extraño. En general es la rutina de llegar, cantar, cinco minutos de descanso, mostrador a recoger la paga y adiós. En esa rutina no está incluido "golpes en la puerta del camerino" Camerino es un decir, es un cuartito con una silla y una botella de agua y un espejo. Tan-tan.

-Adelante- simple reflejo. Seguro es el pervertido del dueño. Si intenta algo lo golpearé

-¿Aida?- ¿Qué? ¿Kinomoto? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Cómo me reconoció? –Sí, sí eres tú. No sabía que cantaras aquí-

-¡Hokuto-chan!- son los otros superiores ¿Quién los dejó entrar? –Entonces tú eres la famosa Tsuki. Tienes una voz realmente preciosa- Saki-senpai me abraza con mucha emoción. ¡¿Porqué me los tenía que encontrar aquí?! ¡Ya me había calmado! ¡Ay, ya me puse nerviosa otra vez!

-Aida-chan tiene una voz muy bonita. Podría se cantante en un nivel más profesional. ¿Estás estudiando Música?- ¿Tsukishiro-senpai se acuerda de lo que dije en la tarde? Sin duda todos ellos son personas increíbles. ¡Qué nervios estar con ellos! No podría equipararme con ellos. Encima, me enteré de que Kinomoto-senpai, Tsukishiro-senpai, Saki-senpai y Akizuki-senpai tienen las mejores calificaciones y son los mejores en deportes, arte y todo en general. Son los mejores de la escuela.

-Hokuto-chan, ven, te invitamos a cenar- ¿Eh? ¿Ellos, invitarme a MÍ? ¡Oh dios! –Vente, amiga-

¿Los superiores me consideran su… AMIGA? ¡Qué feliz estoy! Pero siento que no lo merezco ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Son mis primeros amigos!

CONTINUARÁ

Espero les haya gustado, me esta costando muchisimo el POV de Tsuki/Hokuto en presente, espero no haya quedado tan mal

Reviews plis!


	4. C2: Canción 3: Life

He vuelto! Bueno les aviso que la canción de este capítulo es la canción Life de Yui

Capítulo 2

Canción 3

Life

Ya es otro día. Ayer fui a cenar con los superiores, se portaron muy amables conmigo. Me divertí mucho con ellos. Les pregunté porqué eran tan buenos conmigo y me dijeron "Tienes el aura de buena persona" eso dijo Tsukishiro-senpai. Yo me sonrojé y les dije que no era para tanto y que ellos eran demasiado buenos para mí. Se rieron y Saki-senpai dijo "Hokuto-chan es muy tierna" y Tsukishiro-senpai y Akizuki-senpai le dieron la razón. Kinomoto-senpai sólo me sonrió. ¡Qué nervios! Nunca había sentido algo así, como que me ardía la cara de vergüenza.

Pero¿saben? Creo que los superiores son personas magníficas. Me gustaría llevarme bien con ellos. Tal vez pueda cambiar un poco, tal vez pueda ser menos seria y tratar de ser buena amiga de los superiores. Eso es lo que he estado pensando desde anoche.

_I can change my Life_

Yo no nací en la ciudad, yo vengo del campo. Después del accidente de mis padres, mis abuelos me enviaron a Tomoeda para estudiar. Recuerdo que me sentía muy rara, mis compañeros de preparatoria me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Fue por eso que conocí a Tsuki. Recuerdo que estaba en el parque y me entraron las ganas de cantar la misma canción que espero cantar esta noche. Y ahí sentí el cambio, ahí sentí que me volvía más segura de mí misma. Así nació Tsuki. Poco tiempo después encontré el trabajo en el Moonray bar. No sé en qué momento Tsuki empezó a dominarme de esta forma, creo que ella es mi refugio. Increíble pensar que mi escudo soy yo misma.

_I can change my Life_

Hoy tuve muchas clases en la Universidad. Almorcé con los superiores. Me invitaron a comer a casa de Kinomoto-senpai y Sakura-chan. Justo estoy en camino hacia allá. Estoy nerviosa. ¿Eh¿Me están llamando?

-¡¡HOKUTO-CHAAAAN!!- son Saki-senpai y Akizuki-senpai.

-Hola Saki-senpai y Akizuki-senpai- las saludo, algo avergonzada.

Ellas se sonrojan y me abrazan muy fuerte, siento que me asfixio un poco -¡Nos puedes llamar por el nombre Hokuto-chaaaaaan!- me dicen ambas al mismo tiempo, para luego jalarme en dirección a la casa Kinomoto.

Ellas tocan el timbre y nos abre la puerta un señor que me resulta muy similar a Tsukishiro-senpai. Usa gafas redondas y tiene el cabello castaño. Parece una persona amable. Creo que es el padre de Kinomoto-senpai, pero se ve muy joven; no creo que pase los cuarenta. Lleva puesto un mandil de cocina.

-Bienvenidas Akizuki y Saki. Y tú… debes ser Aida, la nueva amiga de To-ya. Mi nombre es Kinomoto Fujitaka es un placer conocerte- me dice sonriendo amablemente y haciendo una lave reverencia.

-Ah… un placer. Soy Aida Hokuto. Muchas gracias por invitarme- le digo. ¿Porqué me parece que todas las personas que he conocido son tan maravillosas? Los amigos de Kinomoto-senpai y su familia son todos personas muy amables y bellas. ¿Cómo debo comportarme en esta situación? Me da mucha vergüenza.

Kinomoto-sama nos deja entrar. Tsukishiro-senpai, Kinomoto-senpai y Sakura-chan ya están en la sala, probablemente esperando nuestra llegada. Sakura-chan se levanta a recibirnos. Sonríe amablemente y nos guía a todos hasta el comedor. Es muy bonito. En el centro de la mesa hay una foto de una mujer muy bella. Siento que mi corazón se inunda de tristeza al ver a esta mujer ¿Quién será?

-Gracias por venir Hikari-chan, Nakuru-chan y Hokuto-chan- nos dice Sakura-chan mientras sirve los platos. –El día de hoy, mi papá y mi hermano me ayudaron a preparar la comida- puntualiza Sakura-chan con una sonrisa dulce.

La comida es deliciosa, todos ríen y se divierten. No puedo evitarlo, me contagian tanta alegría. Estoy contenta, por primera vez en muchos años me siento aceptada. Estas personas me han tratado amablemente a pesar de apenas conocerme. Se siente tan bonito…

-Hokuto-chaaaaaan ¿Hoy vas a cantar?- pregunta Saki-senpai alegremente. Creo que me han apodado oficialmente Hokuto-chaaaaan con más de tres "a". Se oye extraño, pero se siente bonito

-Sí. Con mucho gusto- respondo alegremente. Por un momento me olvido de Tsuki, me importan más mis amigos. Todo parece magnífico. Hacía años que no me sentía en este ambiente tan limpio. Con una mesa llena de deliciosa comida y rodeada de gente amable y que se preocupa por mí, gente a la que no le importa si soy diferente. Cuando vivía con mis padres era así, pero hace tiempo que ellos no están. Creo… que podría llegar a sentirme en casa con estas personas. Se siente muy bien estar… en casa.

_I can change my Life_

¡Hora de cantar! Estoy muy contenta. Mis amigos han venido a verme. Es algo muy nuevo para mí. Esta fue la canción con la que nació Tsuki, espero les guste. Es sobre lo que he sentido desde que llegué a Tomoeda.

_I can change my Life_

doro darake yo najimenai tokai de (_No estoy acostumbrada a la ciudad que está llena de suciedad_,)

onaji you ni waraenai utsumuite aruita no (_No puedo reír igual y camino cabizbaja_)

isogiashi de surechigau hitotachi(_La gente pasa al lado, en un lugar apurado_)

"yume wa kanaimashita ka?" atashi mada mogaiteru (_Me pregunto "¿Sus sueños se han hecho realidad?" pero sigo luchando_)

kodomo no koro ni modoru yori mo ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo (_Quiero intentar vivir en el presente Antes que regresar a mi infancia)_

kowagari wa umaretsuki (_Es parte de mi naturaleza ser cobarde)_

hi no ataru basho ni dete ryoute wo hirogete mita nara (_Si voy a un punto soleado y estiro mis brazos)_

ano sora koete yukeru kana? nante omotta n' da(_Me pregunto si puedo ir más allá del cielo_

_Eso es lo que pensé_)

tobidatsu tame no tsubasa sore wa mada mienai (_Las alas que usé para volar lejos aún son invisibles)_

kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru (_Es porque no es fácil que siga adelante viviendo)_

nureta koinu hiroiageta dake de (_Tan solo levanté a un cachorro mojado)_

chotto waraechau hodo namida ga koborete kita (_Y por un momento, reí tanto que derramé lágrimas)_

ai saretai ai saretai bakari (_"Quiero ser amada, yo sólo quiero ser amada")_

atashi itte ita yo ne motomeru dake ja dame ne (_Es lo que dije. No es bueno sólo pedirlo)_

kodomo no koro ni modoru yori mo ima wo umaku ikite mitai yo (_Quiero intentar vivir en el presente Antes que regresar a mi infancia)_

kowagari wa umaretsuki (_Es parte de mi naturaleza ser cobarde)_

hi no ataru basho ni dete kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte mita (_Fui a un punto soleado y traté de tomar tu mano con fuerza)_

ano bsho ano toki wo kowashite I can change my life (_Destruiré ese lugar, ese tiempo, para que pueda cambiar mi vida) _

demo kokoro no naka subete wo totemo tsutaekirenai (_Pero en realidad no puedo expresar todo lo que hay en mi corazón)_

kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru (_Es porque no es fácil que pueda seguir adelante viviendo)_

hi no ataru basho ni dete chizu wo hirogete miru kedo (_Fui a un punto soleado y extendí mi mapa, pero)_

I know... You know... mayoimichi mo shikata nai (_Yo sé… __Tú sabes… que aún el camino de la duda no puede ser ayudado)_

I can change my life (_Puedo cambiar mi vida)_

sugite kita hibi zenbu de ima no atashi nan da yo (_Todos los días que han pasado hacen el yo que está aquí ahora)_

kantan ni ikanai kara ikite yukeru (_Es porque no es fácil que pueda seguir adelante viviendo)_

Esa niña… creo que se está tomando muy en serio lo de sus nuevos "amigos". No es que me queje, en el fondo se siente bien que te acepten de esa manera, pero siento curiosidad… ¿Porqué esas personas tan perfectas, con vidas tan perfectas, se han fijado en un bicho como Hokuto y yo¡Ah! Habíamos prometido que los veríamos después del concierto. Mejor voy, no me gustaría que nos quedáramos solas otra vez. Pero no… ellos no parecen ese tipo de gente.

_I can change my Life_

Me queda otra inquietud. Mientras cantaba, vi a Touya sonriendo. Me sentí rara. Desafiné por un milisegundo. Sólo espero que no se repita. Ahí están ellos. Sonríen. Imagino que desean hablar con Hokuto ¿verdad?

-¡Increíble Hokuto-chaaaaaaan!- dice Hikari alegremente como siempre.

-Aida, eso fue muy hermoso- dice Touya. ¡¿Pero qué cuernos…¡¿Porqué me sonrojé?!

_I can change my Life_

CONTINUARÁ

Como siempre, Super cortito. GOMEN!!!! Reviews plis!!!!


	5. C3: Canción 4: Life is like a boat

OK estuve perdida como un siglo y un cacho de otro GOMENASAI!!!! Ando como volando en el espacio y no me hallo -.- pero el show debe continuar! Así que sigamos yuuupi!

La canción de este cap es Life is like a boat de Rie Fu. Es el primer ending de Bleach en su versión completa

Capítulo 3  
Canción 4  
Life is like a Boat

-¡Tadaima!- grito al llegar a casa. Como siempre, no hay nadie. Pero no puedo esperar más. Mis abuelos me botaron aquí hace tiempo, poco antes de que naciera Tsuki.

"_Te sentías sola. Por eso me necesitabas_" así me dice la voz de Tsuki en mi mente. Tsuki es mi amiga. Mi primera amiga. Pero me asusta. A veces me da miedo que Tsuki pueda lastimar a alguien. Sobre todo ahora que hay alguien que me importa. Mis nuevos amigos, los superiores Akizuki, Tsukishiro, Saki y… Kinomoto. Solo pensar su nombre me hace sonrojar.

_Nobody knows who I really am__  
_

Pero no debo hacerlo notar o seré la burla de todos. Debo ser fuerte, aunque en el fondo sé que no lo soy. La verdad… me siento sola desde el accidente. La gente se aleja de mí. Aunque no tendrían porqué acercarse. No soy bonita, ni popular, ni inteligente. Lo único que tengo es mi voz… y a Tsuki

_I never felt this empty before_

¿Qué? ¿Ya amaneció? ¿A qué hora? ¡Dioses! ¡Es tardeeeee! ¡Tengo clases! Tengo que volar. Ni siquiera tengo tiempo de desayunar. ¿Tengo todo? Mochila, libros, reloj, teléfono, billetera, dinero… billetera sí, dinero no. Soy un caso perdido. Tsuki me abandonó antes de cobrarle al dueño del Moonray bar. Tendré que cobrarle esta noche. ¡Espera! ¡No tengo para el autobús! ¡No puede ser, nunca llegaré si me voy corriendo! ¡Kyaaaaaa!

Salgo corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, aunque sé que llegaré tarde. Pero ¡Crash! ¡Auch! Otro "auch" que no es mío. ¡No! Choqué con alguien. Diablos, debo ayudarlo, pero llegaré aún más tarde. Dios, ¿por qué me odias?

-¿Se encuentra bien? Disculpe mi torp…- ¡No, dioses! ¡Es Kinomoto-senpai! Zeus debe odiarme mucho… Ahora Kinomoto-senpai me verá como una despistada; encima, creo que dañé su bicicleta -¡Kinomoto-senpai! ¡Perdón!- no sé qué espero arreglar con esto, no hay caso, voy a llorar de la vergüenza.

-¿Estás bien, Aida? ¿No te golpeaste la cabeza?- Kinomoto-senpai me está mirando muy raro, ahora debo parecerle una loca de atar. Me voy a suicidar. ¿Ahora qué? Qué ridículo tan horroroso. De seguro Kinomoto-senpai no me vuelve a hablar en la vida –Oye… es algo tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?- él me mira un poco perplejo. Es normal, no paro de dar vueltas de un lado a otro, agitando los brazos frenéticamente. Pero sus palabras me dejan estática ¿Que me lleve? ¡Qué vergüenza! De seguro piensa que estoy loca y me va a llevar a un manicomnio. Pero ¿Por qué soy tan pesimista? Tsuki de seguro aceptaría la oferta con una sonrisa. Debo tratar de ser un poco… como Tsuki, tal vez se me olvide mi vergüenza.

-D-de acuerdo. Gracias, Kinomoto-senpai- no puedo ni verlo a los ojos de la pena. ¡Matte! ¿En qué momento me subí a su bicicleta? ¡Qué penaaaaaaa!

-¡Kawaiii! Hokuto-chan se ve tierna toda sonrojada- es el superior Tsukishiro. ¿Nani? ¿Desde cuándo llegamos a la escuela? Tengo lagunas mentales, no puede ser. ¡¡Alzheimer!!

-¿Aida-san? ¿Estás bien?

Dioses, creo que me quedé como hipnotizada. ¡Demonios! La primera clase es en cinco minutos. ¡¡Coreeeeeeeeee!!

Puf, llegué por los pelos. Ya es hora del almuerzo, qué rápido se me fue el día. Llegué un poco tarde a comer con los superiores. Escuché a Yukito-senpai y Hikari-senpai diciéndole algo a Kinomoto y Akizuki. Medio me enteré de lo que decían, se veían preocupados

-Voy a terminar por mudarme con Yukito- decía Hikari-senpai –Luna-chan se la pasa pidiéndome que vaya con ellos.

-Y en las noches no dejan dormir. Hika se la pasa en mi casa. Ya no sé si discuten o hacen otras cosas porque me aparecen jarrones rotos y muebles desacomodados.- siguió Yukito-senpai con notorias ojeras.

-Como si les molestara tanto tener que verse todo el tiempo- comentó Kinomoto-senpai en tonó burlón

-Cásense y punto- concluyó Akizuki-senpai

Yukito-senpai y Hikari-senpai se pusieron muy colorados y los otros dos se rieron mucho. Yo no entendía de qué hablaban, ni sabía quién era "Luna-chan" y me dio pena interrumpir, así que me quedé parada esperando poder unirme a ellos sin molestar

-Aida-san, siéntate- ¿Nani? ¿Kinomoto-senpai? Otra vez no me di cuenta de en qué momento se levantó del suelo y se paró frente a mí. ¡Qué vergüenza! Hoy no es mi día, en definitiva. Ya qué. Me siento.

-Hokuto-chan, ¿vas a cantar esta noche?- eso me pregunta Akizuki-senpai con pedacitos de arroz alrededor de la boca y una sonrisa muy amable. Sigo pensando que no merezco que sean tan amables conmigo. Yo no soy una buena persona. No soy muy buena con las clases y tampoco se me dan los deportes.

No sé ni a qué hora se hizo de noche y llegué al Moonray Bar. Estoy en mi "camerino" es un lugar pequeño, pero es lo máximo que se puede pedir en un lugar como este. Diablos, aquí es donde llega Tsuki.

Como que estas rutinas me hartan, pero Hokuto me necesita. Además, aunque trate de negarlo, me encanta pararme ahí y cantare. Creo que es el único momento en el que mi alma y la de Hokuto salen a la luz. La sensación es indescriptible, me siento libre. Y Hokuto siente que es ella misma aunque yo esté en su lugar.

Escucho gritos desde afuera. Es mi turno de salir. Sin preámbulos, yo vengo a cantar, no a platicar con el público. Es todo. Creo que esta canción será la más adecuada. Al menos, va con como Hokuto se ha sentido hoy

Nobody knows who I really am (Nadie sabe quién soy en realidad)  
I never felt this empty before (Nunca antes me sentí tan vacía)  
And if I ever need someone to come along (Y si alguna vez necesito alguien que venga)  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong (¿Quién va a consolarme y mantenerme fuerte?)

We are all rowing the boat of fate (Estamos remando en el bote del destino)  
The waves keep on comin'' and we can''t escape (Las olas siguen viniendo y no podemos escapar)  
But if we ever get lost on our way (Pero si nos perdemos en el camino)  
The waves would guide you through another day (Las olas te guiarán a un Nuevo día)

Tookude iki wo shiteru toumei ni nattamitai (En algún lugar lejano, tú estás respirando y yo me quiero volver transparente)  
Kurayami ni omoe takedo mekaku shisarete tadake (Estaba pensando en la oscuridad, pero estaba ciega)

Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu (Rezo y espero un Nuevo día)  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made (a tu lado del mar resplandeciente)

Nobody knows who I really am (Nadie sabe quién soy en realidad)  
Maybe they just don''t give a damn (Tal vez ello solo no dan una maldición)  
But if I ever need someone to come along (Pero si alguna vez necesito alguien que venga)  
I know you would follow me, and keep me strong (Sé que me seguirás y me mantendrás fuerte)

Hito no kokoro wa utsuri yuku nukedashita kunaru (los corazones de la gente van de pesca, y eventualmente quieren escapar)  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo tsureteku (La luna en un nuevo ciclo acompaña al bote)

And every time I see your face, (Y cada vez que veo tu rostro)  
The oceans heave up to my heart (los océanos se alzan hasta mi corazón)  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, (me haces querer tomar los remos)  
And soon I can see the shore (Y pronto puedo ver la costa)

Oh, I can see the shore (Oh, puedo ver la costa)  
When will I... can see the shore? (¿Cuando podré… ver la costa?)

I want you to know who I really am (Quiero que sepas quien soy en realidad)  
I never thought I''d feel this way towards you (Nunca pensé que me sentiría así por ti)  
And if you ever need someone to come along (Y si alguna vez necesitas que alguien venga)  
I will follow you, and keep you strong (Yo te seguiré y te mantendré fuerte)

Tabi wa mada tsudzuiteku odayakana hi mo (El viaje continuará aún en un día tranquilo)  
Tsuki wa mata atarashii shuuki de fune wo terashidasu (La luna en su nueva fase acompaña al bote)

Inori wo sasagete atarashii hi wo matsu (Rezo y espero un Nuevo día)  
Azayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made (Hasta que tu lado del mar resplandeciente)

And every time I see your face, (Y cada vez que veo tu rostro)  
The oceans heave up to my heart (Los océanos se alzan hasta mi corazón)  
You make me wanna strain at the oars, (me haces querer tomar los remos)  
And soon I can see the shore (Y pronto puedo ver la costa)

Unmei no fune wo kogi (Remo en el bote del Destino)  
nami wa tsugi kara tsugi e to (Las olas vienen una después de otra)  
Watashitachi wo osou kedo (Y nos atacan pero)  
Sore mo suteki na tabi ne (Este también es un viaje hermoso)  
Dore mo suteki na tabi ne (Todo esto es un viaje hermoso)

Ahhhh se siente bien después de cantar. A pesar de todo, esa canción me gusta bastante. Ahora a pelearme con el tonto dueño que no me pagó ayer. Creo que les gustó mucho, aplaudieron más que otras veces.

-Aida-san, estuviste excelente.

Es Kinomoto-senpai. ¿Le gustó en serio? ¡¡Geniaaaaaaaaaaaal!!Estoy emocionada. Estoy emocionada.

¡Wuaaaa! ¿A qué horas llegué a mi casa? Soy un caso perdido, ya no sé ni quién soy. Creo que los superiores me trajeron en el auto pero no estoy segura, me quedé mirando a Kinomoto-senpai todo el camino y no me enteré ni cómo llegué aquí. Es que… no pude dejar de mirarlo. Cada vez me gusta más y ni siquiera sé porqué. Es el único de los superiores que no me llama por mi nombre. Pero me sonríe con tanta amabilidad y el tono en el que me habla es tan dulce que no puedo evitarlo. Pero no debo hacerme ilusiones, ¿cierto? Él es popular, es inteligente, es bueno en los deportes y es muy gentil. Estoy casi segura de que tiene novia. Y apostaría lo que sea a que esa chica es mucho más interesante que yo.

-Hasta mañana Hokuto-chan.

-Descansa Hoku-chan-

-Nos vemos Hokuto-san

-Hasta mañana Akizuki-senpai, Saki-senpai y Tsukishiro senpai- me despido con una sonrisa mientras ellos vuelven al auto.

-Buenas noches, Aida-san- se despide Kinomoto-senpai con una sonrisa extraña, diferente. Lo siguiente que supe fue que me besó en la mejilla.

CONTINUARÁ

Espero les haya gustado, creo que aceleré mucho la relación TouyaxHokuto tengo que bajarle el ritmo un poco

Bueno mis niñas y niños, me despido y que sean muy felices. Hasta el próximo capi!!!!!


	6. C4: Canción 5: Sen no Yoru wo Koete

Tsuki

Tsuki

Capítulo 4

Canción 5 Sen no Yoru wo Koete

Buenos días despertador, buenos días mundo. Qué alegría, hoy no me levanté tarde. Tengo tiempo de desayunar y hasta de irme caminando a la escuela. Vale, creo que me he levantado muy temprano.

Me siento algo apagada el día de hoy. Me pregunto por qué será. Ayer no fue distinto a los otros días ¿o sí? Espera… recuerdo… ¡Kinomoto-senpai me besó! Ah… pero no sé por qué me emociona tanto, si fue en la mejilla. Además, solo fue una despedida… ¿o fue algo más? No, no es algo que él haría.

Ya es hora de irme. Saco mi maleta con mis libros. Creo que caminaré, tengo tiempo. Es una mañana muy bonita. Los cerezos han florecido esplendorosamente por toda la ciudad. Tomoeda me gusta mucho, las personas son agradables, el ambiente es alegre… y Kinomoto-senpai… ¡NO! No debo pensar en eso. Él es amable conmigo porque es su naturaleza, lo he visto con otras chicas. ¿Pero por eso no debe gustarme? Pero me lastimaría más a mi misma ¿no? Mejor no pienso en eso…

_aisaretai demo aisou to shinai (quiero que me ames, pero no creo que lo hagas)_

Toco mi mejilla suavemente. Aún recuerdo cuando me besó. Ni siquiera recuerdo la sensación en sí, estaba tan confundida que no lo noté. Qué tristeza. Y qué tontería. En lugar de confundirme debí concentrarme en guardarlo en mi memoria. Podría no repetirse jamás.

¿Debería aclararlo con él? Nunca había hecho algo así, aunque nos conocemos de hace poco, pero tampoco lo he visto despedirse así de otras chicas ¿Qué debería hacer? Quiero preguntarle por qué lo hizo, pero me asusta que se moleste, o que note mis sentimientos y se aleje. No quiero…

_massugu ni aite o aisenai hibi o (no quería saber que no me amabas)_

Esperaré a verlo, tal vez se me ocurra una solución. Diablos, Hokuto, como si no nos conociéramos. Sabes que te llenarás de pánico y no pensarás en nada.

_mukiaitai demo sunao ni narenai (quería verte a los ojos, pero me dio miedo no ser honesta)_

-Aida, ¿te encuentras bien?

¡Es él! Entro en pánico como predije que pasaría. No puedo pensar correctamente. Sólo voltear a mirarlo. Se ve igual que todos los días, no se nota perturbado ni preocupado por lo que sucedió antes. ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

-Pasé por tu casa pensando que irías tarde de nuevo- admitió tranquilamente -pero veo que llegaste bastante antes que yo.

Sonrío tontamente. ¿Qué decir? ¿Cómo reaccionar? Dijo que había pasado por mi casa. ¿Significaba que quería traerme a la escuela de nuevo? ¿O lo había dicho por pura cortesía? La terapeuta tenía razón (sí, mis abuelos me metieron a terapia después del accidente de papá y mamá) tengo que dejar de intentar analizar a las personas, soy muy mala en esto.

-¿En serio estás bien? Ya van varias veces que te quedas mirando a la nada. Estás rara el día de hoy.

-¿Eh? Ah, no es nada. Sólo que hoy me levanté temprano- lo que dije no tiene nada que ver con lo que me preguntó pero… ¿qué se suponía que le contestara?

-Oh, ya veo- Ya está, he quedado como una chiflada –Bueno, entonces espero te levantes tarde más seguido. Fue divertido traerte a la escuela.

¿Escuché bien? Ah… ¿Ah? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Qué hora es? 7:17… Ah… ¡¡AHHH!! ¡Tengo clase en tres minutos! ¿Eh? Sé que… debo correr… pero mis piernas no reaccionan como deberían. Creo que sigo procesando lo que Kinomoto-senpai me dijo. ¿Divertido? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? No lo entiendo… como que hoy… me siento rara. Me duele le cabeza, creo que iré a la enfermería.

Ya me atendió la enfermera, creo que me siento un poco mejor. Me dio unas pastillas y me dijo que me quedara recostada. Diablos, ¿cómo terminaré la carrera si me enfermo de esta manera y me salto las clases? ¿Qué hora es? Ah… es medio día ¡Medio día! Tenía que ir a almorzar con los superiores. Sólo espero no se preocuparan por mí. Suspiro. Qué día tan raro.

Para cuando salgo de la escuela ya son las 4 de la tarde. Creo que hoy no iré al Moonray, sigo sin sentirme del todo bien. Estoy algo mareada, debería tomar el autobús; pero me he dejado el dinero en casa. Salí sin pensar y ni siquiera cargué la billetera. Qué horrible sensación, y yo que estaba tan contenta con lo que me dijo Kinomoto-senpai en la mañana. Ni me puedo mantener parada, me tengo que recargar en un poste.

-¿Aida? No te ves bien, ¿qué tienes?

Es él, otra vez. Pánico de nuevo. ¿Y ahora? No quiero decirle que me siento mal, sólo se preocuparía por mí, y no quiero molestarlo con eso. Pero ¿cómo disimulo éste mareo y éstas náuseas? W… Diablos… Creo que voy a…

-¡Aida! ¿Qué tienes? Me hubieras dicho que te sentías mal. Será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, pero en la bici no puedo. Tendré que dejarla aquí y tomar un taxi ¿está bien?

Ay no, ¿Y ahora qué? Me siento terrible, no sólo seré una molestia para Kinomoto-senpai; sino que también me ha visto vomitar. Qué vergüenza. W… debería negarme… pero sola no creo poder llegar a casa.

-E-estoy bien, superior. Puedo… ir s-sola. Agh… No tiene que molestarse, en serio.

-¿Cómo dices eso si apenas puedes caminar? No te preocupes, no es molestia.

Se baja de la bicicleta, la encadena firmemente a un poste. Si se la roban o algo le pasa, no me lo perdonaré jamás. Me está ayudando a caminar hasta la calle. Veo un taxi acercándose. Se detiene. Kinomoto-senpai me ayuda a subir, luego se sienta a mi lado. Abre las ventanas y le indica al taxista a dónde ir. Mira su reloj.

-Rayos, tengo que ir a trabajar.- saca su celular, marca un número.

Creo que me siento cada vez peor. No sólo lo hice dejar su bici tirada por ahí, también le quedaré debiendo lo del taxi, y llegará tarde a trabajar por mi culpa. Qué odiosa soy, siempre le estoy causando molestias a la gente. La cabeza me da vueltas y siento el estómago de cabeza. Qué sensación tan espantosa. Todo se pone cada vez más confuso. W… creo que vomitaré de nuevo… no, aquí no… no frente a él

¿Eh? ¿Dónde… estoy? Estaba en el taxi, creo… y luego creo que… ah… esta es mi habitación. ¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-¡Ah! ¡Hokuto-chan, ya despertaste! Qué bueno, empezábamos a preocuparnos. Parece que ya se te bajó un poco la fiebre.

Esa es Saki-senpai -¿Preo…cuparse?

-Sip, Touya nos llamó a Yuki y a mí para que viniéramos a cuidarte. Quería quedarse él, personalmente pero no podía faltar a trabajar. Dijo que pasaría a verte cuando regresara de trabajar. Estaba muy preocupado. Dijo que te desmayaste en el taxi.

Ay no, ¿me desmayé? Qué horror, definitivamente soy una molestia de lo peor. Me quiero tirar por la ventana.

-Etto… ya no tienen que preocuparse Saki-senpai, ya me siento mucho mejor.

-Eso no importa, de todos modos nos quedaremos- Tsukishiro-senpai entra por la puerta con una bandeja. En ella veo mi juego de té y una caja de medicina –Disculpa que nos tomáramos la libertad de usar tu vajilla.

Ya no tiene caso repelar. Me siento horrible, me siento como… basura. Molesté a Kinomoto-senpai y le causé muchos problemas, y ahora estoy molestando a Saki-senpai y Tsukishiro-senpai. Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué llamarlos a ambos? No es que me moleste, simplemente es raro. Mejor dejo de pensar por ahora, me duele la cabeza de nuevo. Mejor me duermo un rato más.

-Saki-senpai, creo que voy a dormirme de nuevo, ya no necesitan molestarse, estaré bien- aviso forzando mi mejor sonrisa, me sigo sintiendo fatal.

Saki-senpai sonríe y me da una palmadita en la cabeza –No sabes mentir Hokuto-chan. Y llámame Hikari. No te preocupes, mañana no hay clase así que Yuki y yo podemos quedarnos aquí a cuidarte. Descansa tranquila.

Ya no puedo decir nada para hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Será mejor dormir. Me siento como el peor de los parásitos, pero qué se puede hacer. Son tan testarudos…

Me he vuelto a despertar, qué horror. Creo que iré por agua a la cocina, estoy sedienta y hace demasiado calor esta noche. ¿Ah? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Se oye como… un ¿quejido? no, es más bien… ¿un gemido? ¿Qué está sucediendo? Creo que iré a investigar. Viene del corredor. Está muy oscuro, no se ve nada. Creo que percibo movimiento por a… Oh por dios… ¡Oh por dios!

Tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar de la sorpresa. Y es que lo que estoy viendo es increíble. Saki-senpai está contra la pared, es ella quien hace el ruido que me trajo aquí inicialmente, un leve y avergonzado gemido. Tsukishiro-senpai la sostiene por la cintura con una mano, y de una muñeca con la otra mientras le besa el cuello.

-Y-Yu… Yuki…- suspira Saki-senpai ruborizada –N-no… espera… n-no debemos… es la cas-sa de… Hokuto…chan… Ah…

-Tranquila… está dormida… no se dará cuenta. Y sabes que no pienso llegar tan lejos.

-No es-s sobre e…eso… podríamos rom…mper algo… Y si t-tú no lo termi…nas… seguro que _ellos_… Ahhh…

No debo seguir viendo, pero no puedo evitarlo. Algo me atrae a no quitarles la vista de encima. Además de tonta e insoportable, también soy una mirona. Pobres de los superiores, vaya chusma de gente con la que se han juntado, qué asco me doy.

Tsukishiro-senpai se separa, suelta a Saki-senpai, le da un corto beso en los labios y se da media vuelta. –Dormiré en el sofá. Quédate con Hokuto-san, y echa el cerrojo. No queremos problemas- se despide con una sonrisa inocente, como si nada hubiese ocurrido –Buenas noches.

-Descansa- murmura Saki-senpai ruborizada, dando la vuelta hacia el baño –Pervertido- añade con una risita mientras escucho agua corriendo desde la llave del lavamanos.

¡Debo volver a mi habitación! Si Saki-senpai se entera de que los vi, seguro se enfadará o se avergonzará. ¡O ambas! No sé qué debo pensar. Debo fingir que duermo cuando Saki-senpai llegue. Jamás me imaginé que tenían algo que ver… ellos dos. Siempre los vi tratarse con tanta naturalidad, como grandes amigos, nada que indicara lo contrario. Si bien Akizuki-senpai y Kinomoto-senpai los molestaban con comentarios como "ya cásense" o "no tienen que fingir, pueden decirse "_cariñito_" frente a nosotros, no nos enfadaremos", pero pensaba que lo decían en broma, sólo para molestar un poco.

Me estoy sintiendo cansada de nuevo, tal vez si me duermo se me olvide todo esto y ya no me sienta tan mal por haberme quedado mirando.

¿Qué hora es? Tarde, sí, seguro es tarde, este sol tan alegre me está quemando los ojos, aún a través de mis párpados cerrados. Bueno, al menos el mareo y eso ya se me ha pasado, eso es genial, detesto sentirme mal. (Pensándolo bien, ¿Habrá alguien que disfrute de sentirse mal? No, es estúpido, si te sientes mal no lo disfrutas, si lo disfrutas, no te estás sintiendo mal. Quiero decir, que puede que a los masoquistas les guste enfermarse, pero no se sienten propiamente mal porque… diablos, ¡Deja de hablar sola!)

Después de todo, Saki-senpai sí pasó la noche aquí. Puso unas mantas en el suelo y ahí se durmió. Ahora está roncando. Nunca me imaginé que Saki-senpai roncara. Mejor no la despierto, ya pasó muchas molestias por mi culpa ayer. Tendré que salir con cuidado de no hacer ruido.

Hmm… tengo que hacer algo de desayunar, al menos para agradecerles a los superiores lo que hicieron por mí y todas las molestias que se tomaron. Hmmm… sé que a Tsukishiro-senpai le puedo dar cualquier cosa, todo le gusta. Saki-senpai prefiere las cosas dulces… etto… no se me ocurre na…

-¡Oh! Ya despertaste Hokuto-san. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

No sabía que Tsukishiro-senpai fuera tan madrugador. Bueno… es decir… son casi las once pero… bueno da igual.

-Sí, mucho mejor. B-buenos días, Tsukishiro-senpai- no puedo evitar pensar en lo que pasó anoche con Saki-senpai – ¡Ah!, Saki-senpai sigue dormida.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Hikari tiene el sueño pesado. Alguna vez nos tocó que un desfile pasara por la casa, con la banda y todo, y aún así se quedó en la cama… ¡Oh, disculpa, ignora eso!- exclama de repente mirando a su alrededor ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Percibo un aroma delicioso viniendo de la cocina. No puede ser, hasta me ganó para lo del desayuno. Ay, nunca terminaré de ser una molestia para ellos, qué horror. –No tenía que molestarse en preparar el desayuno, Tsukishiro-senpai- me disculpo terriblemente apenada.

Él agita las manos despreocupadamente –No te apures, si no he sido yo. To-ya insistió. Dijo que quería compensar el que no vino a verte ayer, tuvo que trabajar hasta muy tarde. Así es él. No te preocupes, cocina bien.- asegura sonriente mientras entramos a la cocina

¡¿AAAHHHH?! ¡¿Kinomoto-senpai está aquí también?! El aroma dulce se hace más notorio al entrar… y él está ahí, con una pañoleta en la cabeza, un delantal y guantes de cocina, parado frente a la estufa. Me sonrojo. Voltea a vernos. En su rostro se dibuja esa sonrisa de cuando está molestando a Tsukishiro-senpai y Saki-senpai.

-Vaya, Yuki. Esa confesión tuya ha sido espectacular. Y yo que decía lo de "_vivir juntos_" en broma, quién lo diría.- comenta burlonamente.

-¡To-ya! No es momento para hablar de eso.- reclama Tsukishiro-senpai ruborizado. Había sido descubierto. Me hubiese reído de no ser por el recuerdo de la noche anterior que se me cruzó por la cabeza en ese momento.

_Saki-senpai está contra la pared. Tsukishiro-senpai la sostiene por la cintura con una mano, y de una muñeca con la otra mientras le besa el cuello._

Me sonrojo aún más, sólo de recordarlo.

-Cállate To-ya, que las florecitas no te sientan nada mal.- comenta Saki-senpai con cara de mal humor entrando a la cocina. Sonríe el verme -¡Muy buenos días Hokuto-chaaaan! ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Te sirvió la medicina?

Kinomoto-senpai voltea y me ve. Creo que no había notado mi presencia. No me sorprende, tiendo a ser invisible.

-Ah, hola Aida-san. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sonrojo… vergüenza… parálisis… PÁNICO. –Eh… ah… ho-ho-hola Kinomoto-senpai… ah… etto… -¿Qué le digo, qué le digo? –Ah… ¡Mil disculpas por las molestias de ayer!- reverencia, que no me vea la cara, que no me vea la cara. Si se da cuenta de que estoy sonrojada, entenderá que me gusta y no me volverá a hablar -¡De verdad no deseaba causarle tantos problemas, Senpai.

Me mira. Parpadea. –Ya no me hables…

¿Eh? Ha dicho… ha dicho… que no le hable… Oh no, de verdad lo eché a perder. ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Qué le digo? No puedo moverme, no puedo pensar. Creo que se me están mojando los ojos. No debo llorar, no debo llorar. ¡Hokuto tonta, sé más fuerte!

-… de "usted".

-¿Ah?- Ahora sí que no entiendo nada, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que me dijo?

-Que ya no me hables de "_usted_", Aida-san. Puedes tutearme, sólo son tres años de diferencia.- explica algo confundido.

¡Pero qué tonta soy! Me dejé llevar por mi cabeza loca y ahora tengo una cara de telenovela por algo así. Claro, si Kinomoto-senpai nunca diría algo tan grosero como "Ya no me hables nunca más" ¡Hokuto tonta, tonta, tonta!

¡Crash! Algo golpea el suelo con fuerza, sea lo que sea, ha sonado tan fuerte que seguro me ha dejado un cráter en la cocina. ¿Qué sucede contigo, Hokuto? ¡Has oído casi una explosión nuclear y te preocupas por el suelo de la casa! ¿De qué me habré perdido?

-¡¡BAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKABAKA!!

Esa es… Saki-senpai gritando y… pateando a Kinomoto-senpai que está… ¡tirado en el suelo! Ahora entiendo de dónde vino ese ru… ¡Ah! ¡Saki-senpai está intentando asesinar a Kinomoto-senpai! Debo detenerla ¡Podrían hacerse daño!

-¡Sa…

¡CRASH! Otra vez. Diablos, otro cráter. Kinomoto-senpai se levantó y empujó a Saki-senpai, y ahora ella está en el suelo semi-noqueada. Creo que… sí, se está levantando, alza el puño… ¿Desde cuándo mi cocina se convirtió en un cuadrilátero de box? ¡Espera! Debo detenerlo.

-¡Oi…

-¡Ya basta!- creo que Tsukishiro-senpai me ha ganado, parándose entre ambos y separándolos con sus brazos –Hikari, To-ya, cálmense por favor. Van a destruir la casa de Hokuto-san- alega totalmente calmado. Admiro que Tsukishiro-senpai pueda mantener la calma y la cabeza fría aún en esta situación tan extraña. –Ah… y también podrían lastimarse.

Saki-senpai mira fijamente a Kinomoto-senpai. Kinomoto-senpai mira fijamente a Saki-senpai. Kinomoto-senpai y Saki-senpai miran fijamente y con el ceño fruncido a Tsukishiro-senpai –Gracias por preocuparte…

Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Se separan. Se limpian el polvo. Tosen y se aclaran la garganta disimuladamente. Se cruzan de brazos…

-¡Fue su culpa!- se señalan mutuamente.

Nunca había visto a ellos dos tan… al natural. Siempre los veía como seres perfectos, siempre tranquilos, siempre sabiendo cómo reaccionar. Y ahora… ahí, en mi casa, con media cocina destruida… se portaban como chiquillos de guardería, haciendo una rabieta o un pleito minúsculo por quién sabe qué cosa. No me sorprendería que hubiera una galleta implicada en el asunto.

Ja…. jaja… jajaja…. jajajajajaja. Lo siento, no puedo parar de reír. Es tan cómica ésta situación. Nunca me imaginé ver a los Senpais portándose así, con esa inmadurez. Qué divertido. Jajaja.

-Hokuto-chan…

Risa.

-Hokuto-san…

Más risa.

-Aida-san…

Demasiada risa.

Los tres me miran raro, los tres me llaman, creo que hasta se asustaron de cómo me estoy riendo. Jajaja. No puedo parar, de verdad que ha sido divertido. Jajaja, debería detenerme, parece que de verdad se están preocupando por esto… jajaja

-Perdón.- risa –Lo siento, Senpai.- Risa –Es sólo que…- Risa –Es gracioso- más risa –cómo se pelean- mucha, mucha risa. Esto ya se pone grave, me está faltando el aire –Perdón.

Para mi sorpresa, ellos sólo parpadean perplejos un par de veces y luego se ríen también.

-Bueno, al menos algo positivo salió de este asunto- comenta Saki-senpai alegremente.

Dejo de reírme un momento, sin comprender bien a qué se refería. Los miro confundida mientras ellos siguen riendo, aunque no tan escandalosamente como yo.

-Es que… es la primera vez que te vemos reírte así- explica Kinomoto-senpai también sonriente. Qué bella sonrisa tiene, tan amable, tan sincera, tan… creo que sí estoy muy enamorada después de todo.

-Oigan… algo huele raro…- Tsukishiro-senpai olfatea el aire con curiosidad. –Oigan… hay humo por todos lados.- añade

¡¿Cómo no lo notamos antes?!

-¡Shimata! Se me quemaron los hot cakes.

Kinomoto-senpai corre a apagar la estufa. La cocina está llena de humo y huele todo a quemado. Ja… jaja… jajaja. Ay no, risa otra vez. Jajajaja. Pero esta vez no me río sola, Tsukishiro-senpai, Saki-senpai y Kinomoto-senpai también se ríen mientras tratamos de sacar el humo y arreglar este desastre. Qué divertido. De verdad, qué divertido.

_sore wa kono sekai de ichiban suteki na koto sa (y eso es lo más maravilloso del mundo)_

CONTINUARÁ

OK, lo admito, que me he tardado la eternidad y que el capítulo me ha salido largísimo. GOMEN! Espero no me abandonen por esto, bueno es que como que… no sé, ni sé qué decirles.

Ahora no pude encajar mucho la canción, por eso creo que esto se dividirá en dos partes (porque ya quedó muy largo) en el próximo capítulo ya la canción completa, que me tiene ultra traumatizada, es bellísima!! (cómo una canción tan beia en una basura como la peli de Bleach? No se crean, amo Bleach, pero la peli de Memories of Nobody es la cosa más mala que he visto en mi vida. Peor que el Bount arc, mala. Y el tema es precioso)

En fin, se llama Sen no yoru wo Koete de Aqua Timez y significa "Mientras pasan 1000 noches"

En fin, reviews plissss

y disculpen si se me salió OOC el bueno de Yukito, demasiado MattMello y UlquiGrimm para mi pobre cerebro de fangirl XDDDD

Nos vemos!!


End file.
